leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP086
| ja_op=ライバル！ | ja_ed=タイプ・ワイルド | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | director=浅田裕二 | art=玉川明洋 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=EP081-EP090 | footnotes=* }} Pikachu Re-Volts (Japanese: きえたポケモンたちのナゾ！ The Mystery of the Missing Pokémon!) is the 86th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on March 4, 1999 and in the United States on February 5, 2000. Blurb Just as Ash, Misty, and Tracey set foot on Mandarin Island, Pikachu and Togepi turn against them and join a group of other angry Pokémon. When the misbehaving Pokémon disappear, Officer Jenny arrives and informs them that dozens of Pokémon have been reported missing, including Meowth! Everyone fears a Psychic attack is behind this mystery. Will Jessie and James actually join forces with our heroes? Could they possibly win a battle for the first time? Plot and have stopped off at Mandarin Island. After recalling , the trio overhears a commotion, and notice a , , and four attacking their s. Ash and the others run to help, but as approaches, he stops. When Ash asks what is wrong, Pikachu just glares at him. Out of nowhere, jumps out of 's arms and glares at its Trainer as well. Pikachu and Togepi then join the other , while Voltorb , distracting Ash from rescuing his Pokémon. When the dust clears, Officer Jenny has arrived, but the Pokémon are gone. At the police headquarters, Jenny explains that for some time, Pokémon have all been disobeying their masters. The only Pokémon that doesn't appear to be affected by it is a . Jenny explains that she is hoping to figure out what is going on using Gastly. Ash and the others vow to help as well. Meanwhile, has arrived on the island. While Jessie and James want to go exploring, becomes angry with them, saying they have important business to do. Suddenly, Meowth pauses, and when Jessie and James ask him what is wrong, he takes off. Team Rocket follows Meowth and ends up in a large room. As they get up, they notice Butch and Cassidy looking at them. After both duos say their , Butch and Cassidy explain that they are stealing all of the Pokémon on Mandarin Island for . They present proof by showing all the Pokémon they have stolen so far, which includes Pikachu, Togepi, and Meowth. Impressed, Jessie and James decide to steal the Pokémon Butch and Cassidy have taken. Jessie sends out and , while James sends out and . Butch snaps his fingers, and a hooked up to a machine appears. As Jessie and James question about it, the begins using , causing all four Pokémon to turn against them. Butch and Cassidy explain that they have Drowzee hooked up to an antenna that strengthens and broadcasts its hypnotic power all across Mandarin Island, which has allowed them to take control of all of the resident Pokémon. Having revealed their plan, they decide to get rid of Jessie and James and set their own Pokémon, including Meowth, on them. Jessie and James are later found unconscious and taken to the Pokémon Center. When they awaken, they find themselves with Officer Jenny, Ash, and the others. After they identify Butch and Cassidy as the crooks, Ash tries to convince them to infiltrate their base again. The duo refuses until Jenny convinces them that if they do this, they will be thought of as heroes. Jessie and James later approach Butch and Cassidy with a large cart filled with Poké Balls, claiming that they would like to make peace and have brought hundreds of Pokémon for them. Butch and Cassidy are skeptical, but let the duo in anyway. As they enter, Ash, Misty, and jump out and demand that Butch and Cassidy return the Pokémon. They refuse, saying that with the help of Drowzee, the Pokémon on Mandarin Island will do whatever they want them to do. Using Drowzee, they have all of the Pokémon attack the Trainers. All of the , , and types combine their attacks into a super-powered blast, but Gastly protects them from it. Suddenly, Ash gets an idea. After Pikachu him, he gets up, taunting Pikachu into launching another attack. This angers Pikachu, who tries again. Ash keeps dodging the attacks, all the while taunting Pikachu. As Gastly starts to weaken, Ash gets in front of the machine controlling Drowzee and taunts Pikachu yet again. Pikachu launches a massive Thunder Shock, which strikes not only Ash, but the machine as well. As a result, it overloads and explodes, causing Drowzee to lose control of all of the Pokémon. As Ash and Misty are reunited with Pikachu and Togepi, the other Pokémon are released back onto the island, and run off to find their Trainers. However, Butch and Cassidy refuse to let Ash and the others leave. They challenge them to a battle, and Ash accepts. Using Drowzee, Butch and Cassidy are able to keep Pikachu at bay as well as Jessie and James's Pokémon. They then decide to use the building's antennae to project Drowzee's Hypnosis and retake control of all the Pokémon on the island. As the Psychic-type begins using , Tracey comments that they don't know what move it will use. At the same time, nobody notices Togepi using Metronome as well. When it completes the move, an explosion sends Butch, Cassidy, and Drowzee flying, and their headquarters is destroyed. After the duo is arrested, everyone wonders where the explosion came from. Many attribute it to Drowzee's Metronome having backfired on itself. Ash and his friends then depart from Mandarin Island. Major events * meets Butch and Cassidy for the first time. * Butch and Cassidy are revealed to have stolen a from their fake Breeding Center. * Jessie's Lickitung uses for the first time. * James's Victreebel is revealed to know Tackle. * Misty's Togepi is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Butch * Cassidy * Officer Jenny * * s * Citizens Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and International), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Officer Jenny's) * (Butch and Cassidy's) * * * * * * * * (×4) * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture: ** Pokémon senryū summary: Send them flying, with one punch, . * This is the first time the of getting Butch's name wrong is used. In this case, James called him "Botch", a more-or-less accurate translation of コサンジ . * Tracey exclaims "Who's that Pokémon?" when he sees , thus referencing the question-and-answer segment of the same name. * This is the first time Jessie's Lickitung was used since the episode in which it was caught over 30 episodes earlier. * Both of Butch, Cassidy's, Jessie, and James's mottos are said at the exact same time in this episode. ** Although Cassidy claims that Jessie and James' version of the motto is incorrect, in The Breeding Center Secret Meowth claims that Butch and Cassidy stole the motto from them. * Ash's Pikachu is referred to as a male in the dub. Shortly after Officer Jenny first arrives, just after the explosion, Ash says "You just gotta find him Officer Jenny!" * This episode marks the first time Pikachu has been controlled by an evil organization. * Jessie, James and Meowth do not blast off in this episode. Errors * At the beginning of the episode, four are hypnotized by Drowzee. Later in the episode, only three Magnemite are hypnotized. * At one point, James commands , and to use . However, Victreebel and Lickitung cannot legally learn the move in the games. ** Similarly, a is seen using , despite that it was impossible to teach a Ponyta this move until . * In the dub, the Pokédex classifies as the "Hypnotic Pokémon" whereas its actual classification in the games is the "Hypnosis Pokémon". * Jolteon's collar disappears briefly in a scene in which two Pokémon attack. Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: 2.B.A. Master In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fr_eu= |de= |he=פיקאצ'ו מכה בוולט |hi=Pikachu का जोर का झटका! |hu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 086 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Togepi Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny de:Der Aufstand es:EP088 fr:EP086 it:EP086 ja:無印編第86話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第87集